


Meeting the Family

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [18]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Meet the Family, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Etta brings her partners home to meet her aunt.





	Meeting the Family

Etta stopped the other three as they approached her aunt’s apartment. “You have to behave, okay?” 

“You say that like we’re a group of rowdy children who regularly destroy whatever place we go to,” Roger said. 

“Yeah, we’re more mature than that!” Bertie said. 

“We only destroy half the places we go to,” Kate said, earning her exasperated looks from all three of her partners. 

“I just mean, my aunt’s a little… uh… Not conservative, but she’s still a little bit confused about… well, about the fact that I’m dating three people at the same time,” Etta said. “And she’s trying really hard to understand, but she’s kind of clueless, so she might say something stupid and I want you to be prepared for that.” 

“She’s really sweet underneath the confusion though,” Kate said before frowning. “Well… Usually.” 

Kate had met Etta’s aunt a year earlier, a couple months after the two girls started dating. They hadn’t gotten the chance to go visit her again after they started dating the boys until now: just in time for the holidays. 

“It’ll be fine,” Bertie said. “We’re charming, she’ll love us.” 

“ _You_ may be charming,” Etta muttered with a pointed look at Roger, who rolled his eyes. 

“It’ll be fine,” he said. “I do know how to talk to people, despite what you may think.” 

“Sure babe, whatever you say,” Kate said. Etta laughed and knocked on the door as Roger glared at Kate. 

The woman who opened the door was clearly related to Etta, the only differences between the two seeming to be that her aunt had lighter skin and was slightly taller. Otherwise they looked nearly identical, from their dark curls to the worry lines on their foreheads. 

When she laid eyes on Etta, she immediately pulled her into a tight hug, patting her back lightly. “It’s so good to see you again, it’s been so long.” 

Etta pulled back from her as soon as she got the chance. “Yeah… It’s good to see you too. You remember Kate?” 

She beamed at Kate. “Of course! It’s good to see you again, sweetheart.” 

“Nice to see you too,” she said, shooting the boys a smug look. She could see Roger struggling not to roll his eyes. 

“And this is Bertie and Roger. Guys, this is my Aunt Hannah,” Etta said. 

Hannah gave them both a wide smile. “It’s lovely to meet you two. Why don’t you all come inside?” 

A few minutes later they were all sitting in the living room, Bertie clutching Kate’s hand tightly. She rubbed soothing circles against his skin with her thumb. 

“So you all four work together?” Hannah asked. They nodded. “And do your coworkers all know about…?” 

“Yes, and they’re absolutely insufferable about it,” Etta said, rolling her eyes. 

“Oh, are they not accepting or-“ 

“No, they’re very enthusiastic about it,” Bertie said. “Frank sends me congratulation texts at least once every couple weeks.” 

“Well, it’s nice that they’re so happy that you’ve found people who love you,” Hannah said. 

“That’s not what he’s congra-“ 

“Stop talking,” Roger muttered from the other side of Bertie. Hannah looked confused. 

“What is he-“ she began to ask before Etta interrupted. 

“They’re all very happy for us though,” she said, shooting Bertie a sharp look. He ducked his head with a small squeak, his ears turning red. “It’s been nice to have that support, even if they are annoying at times.” 

“Well, that’s lovely then,” she said. “I was so worried when you told me about this… development, I thought people would be unfriendly to you. I’m so happy that it’s going well.” 

“We’ve been really lucky with our coworkers,” Kate said. 

“And your families? Are they accepting as well?” 

Bertie pressed closer to Kate’s side and she gave his hand a squeeze. Hannah’s eyes widened. “Oh! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Etta muttered. 

“It’s fine,” Kate said. “My dads and Roger’s family have been supportive. Bertie’s uncle is just… a little bit more conservative.” 

“You mean he’s an ass,” Etta and Roger both said. 

Hannah’s eyes narrowed and Kate was about to reach across Bertie to smack Roger upside the head for making her hate them when she said, “Well, that won’t do. Family should love and accept one another, even when it’s confusing. It’s a good thing Etta brought you to me. I suppose I’ll just have to be your new extended family.” 

Etta looked surprised and Bertie smiled nervously. “Thanks.” 

“Now then,” Hannah said, getting up. “I don’t suppose any of you would like some tea?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @thenightcrowd


End file.
